Loivissa
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Ia memandang sekali lagi bunga bakung di genggamannya. Lalu, meniup pergi semua kelopaknya dan membebaskan tangkainya. M for slash and just to be safe.


**Loivissa**

**Disclaimer: **Milik Christopher Paolini.

**Rating: **M, karena ini slash.

**Warnings: **OoC, AT, Very Short One-shot, Chara Death, dan Slash!

-::-

**Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini**

**Loivissa © Putra Penipu**

-::-

_Eldhrimner o Loivissa nuanen, dautr abr deloi,_

_Eldhrimner nen ono weohnatai medh solus un thringa,_

_Eldhrimner un fortha fëon vara,_

_Wiol allr sjon._

_Eldhrimner O Loivissa nuanen..._

**Nyanyian Eragon** (Dikutip dari _Brisingr_. Halaman 239. Oleh **Christopher Paolini**).

-::-

Murtagh memacu kuda perang kelabunya untuk berlari kencang bagaikan anak panah yang dilesatkan. Ia menoleh tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Memastikan, tak ada lagi prajurit Kekaisaran yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Derap langkah kaki kudanya yang keras teredam oleh bunga-bunga bakung yang hanya tumbuh di tanah Kekaisaran. Menyertai perjalanan hidupnya yang masih akan terus berjalan. Ia baru saja menghirup harumnya udara yang bercampur dengan nikmatnya aroma kebebasan.

Murtagh terus berderap bersama hewan kelabunya. Ia hiraukan luka-luka baru yang menganga di sekujur badannya dan tak juga ia pedulikan dirinya yang kelelahan, sehabis bertempur dengan prajurit Kekaisaran. Tidak banyak, tetapi cukup merepotkan jika hanya dilawan oleh dua orang dan turut serta dua sosok, sehitam malam, yang berdiri bungkuk dan berbau busuk—

"Ra'zac," Murtagh mendesis, mengingat sosok menjijikkan yang menorehkan lukanya yang terdalam.

Murtagh memandang ke arah kanannya. Tornac berkuda dengan mantap tepat di sampingnya.

"Tornac," Murtagh berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan dan tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

"Tornac," Murtagh memanggil pria itu lebih keras. Kali ini, suaranya terdengar.

Tornac menoleh ke arah Murtagh. Senyumnya yang tenang, mengembang dan matanya yang pucat memantulkan bayangan Murtagh saat Tornac menatapnya lekat.

Bayangan itu menampakkan dirinya yang sedang mengerjap, tak percaya. Bayangan itu menampakkan dirinya yang membalas senyum Tornac, walau hanya sesaat.

Akan tetapi, senyum pria itu tidak memudar. Tatapannya juga tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ia akan berpaling dari Murtagh.

Tangan kiri Tornac melepas kekang kudanya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Murtagh. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Murtagh menyambut uluran tangan Tornac. Tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan kiri Tornac, hangat. Dengan genggaman tangan, seakan Tornac ingin memberinya kekuatan.

Murtagh mengerjap.

Tangannya menggenggam erat udara yang dingin. Kehangatan Tornac berlalu secepat angin. Hatinya tak ingin mengakui, bahwa ia ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia yang asing.

Murtagh menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Benar-benar terasa sakit luar biasa, seperti pedang Ra'zac yang menyayat seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seperti pedang Ra'zac yang menusuk tepat di dada sebelah kirinya, meremukkan tulang-tulang rusuknya. Menembus jantungnya.

Seharusnya dirinya. Memang dirinya dan bukan Tornac.

Kedua matanya panas, seperti terbakar. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan penglihatannya. Kali ini, ia tak sanggup menahan laju butiran-butiran kristal yang mengalir menuruni pipinya. Butiran bening seperti kaca.

-::-

Murtagh menatap dirinya sendiri melalui cermin kaca di hadapannya. Lalu, tanpa sadar meraba bekas luka menonjol yang melintang, dari bahu kanan hingga pinggul kiri, di punggungnya yang ditorehkan saat ia berusia tiga tahun oleh seorang pria yang ia panggil ayah.

"Morzansson," ia bergumam. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, menyentuh permukaan cermin berukir di depannya

Banyak pelayan di istana, bahkan Raja, berkata bahwa ia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Wajah, warna rambut, tulang pipi, hidung, bibir, semua. Kecuali warna matanya. Hanya warna matanyalah yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

"Aku," gumamnya. "Murtagh Morzansson."

Ia merasa keberuntungan tak pernah memihaknya, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha. Ia baru saja kembali dari panggilan Raja Galbatorix sesaat tadi. Dengan murka Raja memerintahkannya untuk menghancurkan Cantos, kota para pemberontak.

_Mereka semua pengkhianat! Bakar mereka di tiang dan kubur abu mereka bersama kotoran! _Teriak Galbatorix*

Murtagh mempunyai rasa takut yang selalu mengikuti di sepanjang hidupnya. Bukan rasa takutnya akan kenyataan, ia selalu diburu oleh musuh-musuh Kekaisaran sebagai seorang putra Morzan, tetapi rasa takut karena ia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya lah yang paling ia rasakan. Gila kekuatan, gila kekuasaan, dan gila dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Ia mulai membasuh mukanya, menggosok wajahnya lebih keras hingga memerah, seakan ingin menghilangkan sisa-sisa bayangan ayahnya. Sia-sia. Seketika, isi perutnya terasa bergolak. Mual.

Murtagh mencengkeram erat ceruk di depannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih dan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia mulai mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

-::-

Tornac duduk di bibir jendela kamarnya—di salah satu sudut istana—menatap Loivissa yang bersemi sejauh matanya memandang. Kemarin, ia mendapat surat perintah dari pemimpin Varden, yang diselundupkan ke istana dan membuatnya ragu kepada siapa kesetiaannya sekarang berlabuh.

Ia menunduk, menggenggam benda tajam sepanjang satu setengah lengan di pangkuannya. Merasa memandang refleksi hidupnya yang seperti dua sisi mata pedang. Antara kewajiban dan cintanya, antara kaum Varden dan Murtagh.

Sejak ia bertatapan dengan Murtagh, sejak laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai mengisi hari-harinya, ia menyadari hatinya tak lagi sama. Hatinya, untuk pertama kalinya, mendua.

Tornac mendesah pelan, beban berat seperti ditimpakan begitu saja ke bahunya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seseorang, di Kekaisaran, yang seharusnya menjadi musuh dapat memberi perubahan yang begitu besar dalam hidupnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar.

-::-

Tornac mengetuk pintu kamar Murtagh. Sekali, dua kali, dan tak ada jawaban. Maka, dengan berat hati, ia membuka pintu tanpa seizin tuannya.

Temaram cahaya lentera minyak menerangi kamar Murtagh. Kamar itu kosong. Kasurnya rapi, belum tersentuh sama sekali, tetapi semua jendelanya tertutup di hari saat matahari sudah kembali ke tempat peraduannya ini.

Bau wangi yang lembut menyapa penciumannya. Bau yang begitu familier, Loivissa. Tornac tersenyum saat ia melihat bunga bakung tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku di meja. Ia memberikan bunga itu kepada Murtagh tiga hari yang lalu. Bunga yang mempunyai makna, _kaulah satu-satunya dalam hidupku_, tetapi sejak saat itu ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Murtagh. Bahkan, sejak dua hari yang lalu Murtagh pun tidak datang berlatih bertempur bersamanya.

Tornac mendengar gemerisik air mengalir dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendapati Murtagh membungkuk rendah di atas ceruk dan punggungnya kaku, serta keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat, Tornac menyambar handuk di samping cermin dan menyeka keringat Murtagh. Ia menarik Murtagh berdiri dan menopang setengah dari berat tubuh Murtagh di pundaknya lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan Murtagh di tepi tempat tidur dan berlutut di depan Murtagh, menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Murtagh, kau sakit?"

Murtagh menggeleng. Mata abu-abunya yang sekarang bersinar redup memandang Tornac. "Bawa aku pergi. Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Tornac. Ke mana saja, asalkan jangan disini. Tidak di tempat ini." Bahunya bergetar dan suaranya parau, walaupun tak ada air matanya yang tumpah.

Jika itu yang diinginkan oleh Murtagh, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali Tornac akan mengabulkannya. Ia tak peduli apa pun alasannya. Raut wajah Murtagh yang putus asa membuatnya mengerti ia harus segera bertindak, menyelamatkannya.

Kenyataan ini menghantamnya seperti palu godam dan sekarang, Tornac mengetahui apa yang menjadi pilihannya, walaupun setiap tindakan pasti ada konsekuensinya.

"Larilah bersamaku, Murtagh."

-::-

Irama langkah kaki kuda bagai musik di telinga, menemani Murtagh melewati waktu berlalu yang menyiksa. Yang di setiap detiknya seperti abadi dan dilaluinya hanya seorang diri.

Sesaat tadi, Murtagh memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari istana—tempat yang tak pernah sekalipun membuat Murtagh bahagia. Tempat yang membuat Tornac berjanji, kepada dirinya sendiri, untuk membawa Murtagh pergi dari sana walaupun pria itu harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya.

Murtagh mengusap matanya yang lelah, tetapi menolak untuk beristirahat. Menurutnya, istirahat hanya akan membuang jarak yang sudah ditempuhnya cukup jauh.

Masih ia rasakan, pipinya sedikit basah karena air mata. Meninggalkan jejak yang membentuk seperti aliran anak sungai di kedua belah pipinya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan, begitu sakitnya kehilangan seseorang. Bahkan, ia tak merasakan kehilangan saat kematian ayahnya dan ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat saat ibunya pergi meninggalkannya.

Dalam hidupnya, Tornac mengajarkan dua hal yang tak pernah ia yakini sebelumnya, yaitu cinta dan pengorbanan.

Bagi Murtagh, cinta adalah kata asing yang terasa aneh saat diucapkan oleh lidahnya dan menjadi hal yang tak masuk akal dalam pikirannya, tetapi seseorang yang tak terduga membawa cinta ke dalam hidupnya. Meruntuhkan seluruh akal sehatnya.

Tornac mengajarkannya tentang indahnya berbagi, tentang saling mencintai yang dulu tak pernah ia lakukan dan rasakan.

Murtagh menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam tunik bagian kirinya dan mengeluarkan setangkai Loivissa yang ia simpan dekat jantungnya, yang diberikan Tornac untuknya. Murtagh membelai kelopaknya dengan hati-hati. Lalu, mencium baunya yang khas. Bunga itu memang terlihat cantik. Kelopaknya berwarna putih, begitu juga dengan tangkainya, tetapi hanya leher bunga itu yang mempunyai warna berbeda, berwarna biru.

Ia mengamati bunga itu dengan seksama dan melihat segaris warna yang terlihat ganjil di kelopak bagian dalamnya. Warna yang tidak pada tempatnya. Segaris warna merah pekat, entah apa.

Seperti malam tadi—

Saat halaman di luar istana berubah menjadi serba merah, hingga bunga bakung berleher biru pun tak sanggup melawan pekat warnanya, saat bau anyir memenuhi udara, saat Tornac tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Tanpa sadar, pegangan tangan Murtagh pada tali kekang kudanya mengencang, membuat hewan kelabu itu mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Murtah menghela nafas dan matanya terpejam, berusaha menghentikan laju air matanya.

Cintanya datang tanpa diduga dan pergi menorehkan luka. Akan tetapi, ia tahu kepergian Tornac bukan untuk disesali karena, di matanya, Tornac pergi dengan penuh kehormatan.

—Dan sekarang ia mengerti arti dari sebuah pengorbanan.

Ia memang tak bisa membawa Tornac kembali, tetapi ia akan selalu mengingat Tornac di dalam hati dan di setiap detak jantungnya.

Murtagh memandang sekali lagi bunga bakung di genggamannya. Lalu, meniup pergi semua kelopaknya dan membebaskan tangkainya. Ia tak perlu bunga yang suatu saat akan layu sebagai wujud cinta, tetapi maknanya lah yang lebih berharga. Ia tak perlu objek untuk mengingat Tornac, karena pria itu selalu ada di setiap tarikan nafasnya dan aman dalam benteng pikirannya yang terdalam.

Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di dadanya. Berjanji akan menyembuhkan lukanya seorang diri dan tanpa ada lagi air mata.

Murtagh tersenyum sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tornac," bisiknya. Cinta sejati hanya datang satu kali dan Tornac membawanya pergi.

Tanpa buang waktu, Murtagh kembali memacu kudanya. Menyongsong kehidupan barunya, tetapi dengan cinta lama dalam dirinya.

-::-

**Selesai**

-::-

***Kata-kata Raja Galbatorix** (dikutip dari _Eragon_. Halaman 437. Oleh **Christopher Paolini**).

**Loivissa:** Bunga bakung berleher biru yang tumbuh di Kekaisaran satu setengah tahun sekali.

**Catatan:**

Arti bunga di dalam fic ini, sebenarnya, adalah arti bunga bakung secara umum dan tentu saja kata dalam bahasa kuno, Loivissa, adalah milik **Christopher paolini.**

-::-


End file.
